Where the City meets the Sea
by septemberdome
Summary: Shane ended up picking the wrong girl at Camp Rock and it changed his whole life. Tess leaves Shane. Shane needs to find Mitchie.. Mitchie has only just begun moving on but will their lives intertwine when Connect Three re-connect?
1. Lack of Colour

Sleeping Lessons

**Sleeping Lessons**

**Title:** Sleeping Lessons

**Author:** septemberdome

**E-Mail**: septemberdome at gmail com – Without the spaces of course and of course an at sign and a dot… if you'd like to e-mail me about anything. God knows I'm always on my iPhone so I'm great at speedy replies.

**A/N**: I kinda hate this chapter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**  
Chapter 1**

**Lack of Colour**

Soundtrack: 'Lack of Colour by Death cab for Cutie'

**Shane's P.O.V**

"Shane, come on buddy wake up" I heard someone call out in the vicinity of my room, I dismissed them and rolled over determined to get more than forty five minutes of sleep.

"Shane, seriously. Up" The voice was getting frustrated and I could decipher who it was, even through the haze of sleep and irritation.

"Jason, what?" I rasped sitting up and meeting eye to eye with my best friend who was now sitting on the edge of my bed, sitting up was a bad idea. I slumped back into the pillows and closed my eyes again

"Shane, you missed the meeting with our record label" My friend stated sounding thoroughly unimpressed. I didn't even know what day it was let alone if we had a meeting. All I knew was that I needed more sleep and that Jason looks stupid with curly hair, I might tell him that..

"Your hair looks funny when its curly" I managed to mumble, feeling a grin creep to my lips as he shifted uncomfortably, I cracked a bleary eye at him and watched him survey me with annoyance.

"Shane, I'm not trying to bring you down or come off as high and mighty. But." How did I know this one was coming?

"You've missed a photo shoot, three band practices and a meeting with the label in the past two weeks. I'm worried about you and Nate's worried about you." See, I also knew that was coming. I'm practically dictating all his words in my head.

"Your apartment is a mess" I resent that, I cleaned it last night, I cast an eye around my vast room, okay so I didn't do a great job.

"Your organization is a complete mess" Jason said in the same droll tone, again. I knew that he was going to say that.

"And you're a father, seriously. I don't know how you look after yourself let alone your kid" Jason said finally in a defeated tone, I looked at him; taken aback. That one sorta came out of left field. I guess I'm not as sharp as I used to be.

"Although your concern is touching, I'm doing just fine. I just need to hire a maid and get a electronic organizer and maybe a Nanny and possibly a cup of coffee.. what the hell is the time anyway?" I gaped looking around, I didn't like being woken up by anything but my screaming child, and because that was the only time I knew I had to be up.

"Its eleven, Shane. Where is Daniel?" Jason asked moving towards the doorway and leaning against it, he looked pissed. My fault of course but still, I just wanted more sleep or a coffee in a ridiculously large cup.

"I got him to go to sleep at about six this morning. I imagine he is still sleeping" I yawned as I stood and bypassed him, heading into the lounge, I hated looking at my apartment in the light of day, everything I had just screamed SINGLE DAD with all too much emphasis. The barney DVDs, SpongeBob toys, blankets, rattles and endless dummies and bottles I had yet to clean up. I tried not to linger and view the mess too long as I moved past my kitchen and into the adjacent room.

"Morning tiger" I smiled as my son lay awake, his murky brown eyes flicking around the room sleepily. Looks like he liked being woken up at eleven just as much as me. I picked him up with ease and rested his head on my shoulder as I walked back to see what Jason was doing now, perhaps he was burning my guitars and the remaining sanity that I have left without him coming to tell me off every day. I knew it was because he cared about me and was worried about me, my whole damn family was and they let it show with the endless drop bys that I experienced on a day to day basis.

Wrong, he was sitting on the couch, watching a Barney DVD that was on constant repeat these days. My son got particularly cranky if it wasn't on at all hours.

"You know we're doing this because we're worried about you" SEE? I told you.

Jason sighed turning his attention to me as Daniel fell asleep on my shoulder contently; I could tell by the fantastic saliva patch his open mouth was contributing to on my shirt.

"I know" I sighed continuing to stand and endure the saliva drenching.

"As long as you know, we're all here for you. I don't want you to go completely crazy at me, but your Mum's coming here at seven. We have a performance at the house of blues and you're not missing it. She's looking after Daniel and you'll be dressed and ready"

What.

"Shane, don't give me that look. If you had come to the meeting you'd have known" Jason said giving me that all too knowing guilt trip look, I shrugged it off and went to return Daniel to his crib. I heard Jason leave as soon as Dan's back hit the spongy material of his bed. I watched him still sleep, utterly un phased. I was jealous I didn't sleep this easily or peacefully.

I should probably give you a full run of details just to make sure no ones left scratching their heads. I'm Shane Gray and until recently I was on a rather depressing rollercoaster ride as a single dad. That's until my best friends Jason and Nate decided that It would be incredibly awesome to pull the emergency stop lever and make me return to our band. Connect Three. Was I happy about this? No. I just wanted to spend some time with my son and wallow in self pity, you know. The usual.

My son stirred slightly and I decided it was best if I at least showered and stopped staring at him, I always thought too much when I did that. And who likes that? No one.

I walked again through my once beautiful penthouse studio apartment, when I bought it I loved it, it was filled with guitars, good furniture and good memories waiting to be made. I made good memories, I met an amazing woman, I fell in love, I got married. I was Twenty one and everyone warned me not to get settled to fast, take it slow. I wasn't one to take it slow I guess. I lived my life pretty fast and by the time I was twenty I'd seen the world, I'd lived the high life and earnt enough money to keep me happy for the rest of my life and probably a good sixteen reincarnations. So I got married, I took the final step when my wife told me she was pregnant. I took a stumble on the step when she had the baby and left me a few weeks later, I got a lousy letter saying she couldn't handle it. She didn't want him, she didn't want me. She didn't want to be apart of my life. Of course there are more gruesome details, but that's all you need to know. For now at least.

I guess I should have listened to everyone else. My Best friends have appointed themselves my care takers of course against my wishes. They take turns in visiting me, looking after Daniel and trying to set me up with endless blind dates. I appreciate the sentiment but after rushing my life and trying to cram everything into such a small space of time I'm not ready to commit to anything. More or less my life is pretty empty and I'm really not looking forward to reforming our band. I'm not looking forward to the gig tonight either and to be perfectly honest I'm not looking forward to getting out of this shower and deciding what to wear. I gotta say, sweatpants and singlet's around the house is incredible. Not to mention I don't think I've looked in the mirror for 3 weeks, I think tonight is going to be more difficult than I originally thought it to be.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

"Mitchie, Dear, are you sure that your ready to move out, because your welcome to come home again. Even if it's just for a while, plus are you sure this neighborhood is safe? I swear I saw some sketchy looking characters when I was helping your brothers with the boxes"

That's my mother for you. She is always looking to protect me, from anything; any freaking excuse will set her off. Ever since I can remember she has been like this, most likely because I am her baby girl. The fact that I manage to get myself in the most trouble out of all her kids, doesn't help either.

It has always irritated me but more than ever at this specific moment. I'm eighteen; I can take care of myself perfectly well.

"Don't worry Mrs Torres"

"Connie" My mother instantly corrected him

"Connie, I've lived here for years and not once have I had a single problem, minus a poor transit system" He grinned, his perfect smile beaming down towards my mother. I can tell she's surveying him, trying to find a lie, somewhere amongst his handsome face. "And by highly unlikely circumstances if something was to happen, I live right down the hall so I will always be here for her"

His last few words make me wince, I just escaped the VERY protective shield of an older brother and overbearing father and here he goes picking up where they left off. You'd swear I was some kind of incapable head case, I don't think anyone believes me when I say I can survive on my own.

Okay, before I forget my manners, the best friend is William Smith, my bestest friend. Back in school I hated him and his arrogant superiority complex, and my views hadn't changed until I met him at Camp Rock two years ago, he owns a bar a few blocks from here. All you need to know is he's my best friend.

"See mum? That's got to be some kind of reassurance" I chimed in, with a sweet smile plastered across my face. "Look at all the locks on the doors, I'll be fine" I stared at my mothers unconvinced face and bit back a short sigh

"I know" my mother scowled. "But I wish you would have that boyfriend moving in with you."

I froze, now where did that come from? No, I'm a liar. I know where that came from. My mother has this notion that if she cannot protect me herself, then I need a man to protect me. Apparently she thinks that I have been protected by my brothers so long I need a male presence in my life to make me happy, safe and wonderful. Actually if experience proves correct, men seem to cause the opposite of all that when they are involved with me.

I have a gut feeling that she's throwing this at me because she's paranoid that I will not get married and spawn a hundred grandkids to keep her pleased in her older years. I guess looking at my track record with men her fears do have some merit.

"Mother, you know I do not have a boyfriend anymore," I said slowly. She is trying to get me to yell, I know she is. I think it is one of the things she loves to do most with her children, other than coddle them, and that is yell at them. It's rather peculiar now that I think about it. "He hasn't been my boyfriend for a very long time now, you know that."

"But he was such a nice young man," she replied, her eyes going slightly misty. I glanced at Will to see him rolling his eyes.

"Please," I scoffed, cutting off what ever she had running through her head, thoughts of my wonderfully happy life with that prat. "He was controlling and condescending. Shane Gray never was and never will be a nice young man" I spat angrily

"I am sure that was just your imagination, Mitchie," my mother responded reasonably, looking for all intents and purposes as though she was talking about the weather.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, trying to keep my voice civil, though I could feel my blood beginning to boil.

"You just don't want to commit to anyone," she said simply.

I heard Will snort and I shot him a dark look, grinding my teeth together in an attempt to not burst into a fit of yelling. "Mother," I said as evenly as I could. "I do not wish to discuss this right now."

"Fine," my mother replied, shaking her head and gathering up her things. "But it will be discussed sooner or later."

"Of course it will be," I replied, shooting another dark look at Will who had a look on his face as though Christmas had arrived early, bringing with it a huge pile of everything he has ever wanted.

With a nod my mother took out her car keys and walked out the door swiftly. I stared at the spot where she had been standing. Sometimes I really wish that she wasn't my mother.

I was mildly distracted by the sounds of Will dropping back onto my couch; it was sitting awkwardly in the middle of my living room facing the old musty fireplace. I glared at him and my gaze traveled around the rest of the room and the thirty odd boxes that were scattered around the room. They are a horrid trend about my new flat, scattering themselves across the kitchen, the bedroom, the hall and even the bathroom.

"You have problems committing yourself, eh?" Will said absentmindedly as he swung his legs onto a stray box

"Shut up," I hissed, glaring at him as he smirked up at me. "It's not like you are any better, Mr I love one night stands."

"Touché," he replied, his smirk splitting into a grin. "Perhaps that is why we get along so well." I cocked an eyebrow at this. I am certainly not known for the whole one night stand routine. "Neither of us wants to be truly attached to anyone so we use each other to keep men at bay"

"I guess you bring a good point" I sighed moving towards him and dropping onto the soft couch. The amount of times I've used him as a fake boyfriend is record worthy. The number of times has been increased as of late, not the healthiest thing I could be doing.. When I really thing about it.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right" He said shifting slightly, presumably to make room for his ego

"Of course you are, and that is why you live the life that you do." I said sweetly patting him on the head childishly

"Someone is cranky," he said in response, his voice not mirroring the mild expression on his face.

"Wouldn't you be cranky too if your mother has suddenly declared, in front of your bestest friend, that you have commitment problems?" I demanded, crossing my arms and glaring across the room at my fireplace.

"No," he said flippantly. "Because it's the truth."

We slipped into silence, and I kept my eyes closed. You know, sometimes I think that is the most wonderful thing that you can have in a friendship: the ability to sit silently together and not feel obligated to always talk. Will and I seem to have this concept mastered.

"You better be taking some time off work to upack this crap" He said interrupting the silence and booting a box slightly with his snakeskin shoe. I did nothing but stare at him blankly. Why'd he bring that up?

"Because if you don't they will sit here all fucking year. And the last thing I need is for you to be hanging around my flat all the time because I know more than most that you hate clutter and you hate boxes" Ah, that's why.

"I got a week off to deal with them" I replied dully, This time was being subtracted from my vacation hours.

I worked in a record store, it wasn't great but it paid the bills.

"So you will be spending the next two days battling with boxes?" Will asked me skeptically. I felt my hair shift as he took a chunk of it into his fingers and brought it towards himself. I don't know what his fascination is with my hair, but for some reason he always insist on touching it. He says it is because he's fascinated with how soft it is, but I am beginning to have my doubts. "Why does that sound sketchy to me?" He paused for a moment in what I knew was mock thought. "Maybe it's because I know that as soon as you find your guitar all boxes will be dutifully ignored."

I narrowed my eyes at him "That's why its at your flat, remember?" I asked, crossing my arms. It was the only way for me to get anything done really. If I don't really want to do something, I won't. I will find all sorts of odd reasons to stop doing it or I will begin to finish projects I haven't touched in years. That is why I thought it would be safer to keep the worst of the distractions at his place. That way I might actually be able to unpack things I will actually need. Like underwear.

"How can I forget after the scene you made about giving it to me," he hissed, tugging at the hair that was in his hands. I scowled at him.

So, have you figured out what I do yet, other than work in a record store that is? Hopefully you have deduced that it involves a guitar and writing music. If you haven't I think I am going to become worried. I am a singer and song writer. It doesn't bring in much money, since there isn't much of a demand at the moment, so that is why I still work at the shop. I won a record contract with a top recording artist a few years ago… but that's a whole other story. I might tell you later when Will leaves.

"Before you even ask I am not helping you unpack" He declared still playing with my hair, I wasn't going to ask. Last time he helped me move rooms in my mothers house he was almost killed helping me move my desk. Its not his fault that I'm stronger than him even though I'm a measly 5'4 and skinnier than most 12 year old boys.

"Don't be moody, I'll sing you a song" I grinned as he continued twirling my long wavy hair between his fingers

"Fantastic, another one of your songs that I have to applaud at and tell you how fantastic it is because I'm a doting best friend" He laughed tugging my hair as he jolted with giggles.

"You know you love them." I smirked removing the hair before he found something ridiculously funny and scalped me completely.

o-o

**A/N –** Okay I know that was kinda…bad. BUT. Its just the beginning, its all going to link together soon enough, just had to do the old character introducing ect. I assure you, it'll get better,


	2. Superstar

Title: Sleeping Lessons

**Author:** septemberdome

**E-Mail:** septemberdome (AT) gmail (DOT) com

**A/N:** I am much happier with this chapter its short but I think I got what I was trying to achieve. So yes, please enjoy. Also also I don't want to be all complain-y but heaps of you have subscribed WHICH I AM STOKED about. Buttt I really appreciate reviews as well!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even my sanity. I sold that.

**  
Chapter 2**

o-o-o-o

**Soundtrack:** "Superstar" by Sonic Youth

**Shane's P.O.V**

It didn't feel right actually being picked up by Jason and Nate and going to the house of blues. I mean for the past six months I've spent my evenings eating takeout and watching old star trek episodes. I'm a bit dependant on Chinese food and Mr Sulu as a result.

When we arrived I actually wondered why there were so many people there, why there were people calling out my name, and then it kinda clicked, oh yeah. Me. If I was them I wouldn't be cheering for a guy like me.

"Shane, when we get in there the guys will prep our instruments then we'll go ahead and play. Its just a few songs. Easy as" Nate smiled as he helped me carry my bags inside to the dressing room, great. He's treating me like a four year old and I'm four years older than him. I scowled as I dumped my guitar case on a leather couch, Jason was busy straightening his hair and muttering to himself, I might have touched a nerve when I said his hair looked stupid curly. Oh well. I did him a favor.

"GUYS, Your on in ten" A balding man yelled poking his shiny head in our dressing room, I ignored the brief intrusion and took a moment to look at myself. I didn't do a terrible job of scrubbing myself up, my hairs getting a bit long, the tips are touching my shoulders and my fringe always manages to fall in my eyes no matter how much hairspray Jason tries to tame it with. My brown eyes still look a bit dull and I may have called Nate over a few hours before due time to leave so he could help me pick out what to wear, I don't know if that was a mistake or not.

"Shane, you look fine, seriously. I told you what to wear. Lets do this and I'll buy you a beer to celebrate" Nate grinned, there he goes again, actin like he's older than me. I'm a father; I should be the one giving the assurance and advice. I don't have enough wisdom, Christ, I can't even dress myself. All this is a terrible reality check.

"Seriously Shane, does my hair really look funny curly? It looks okay now it's straight, RIGHT?" Jason said stepping in front of me quickly; I really do regret saying that now.  
"You look fine" I choked trying to step in front of him, the crowd was definitely getting restless and I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. All three of us passed under the black curtains and found ourselves side stage.

"Alright guys, we're dealing with die hard fans here, so in a way, there's no way we're going to disappoint them" Nate grinned, Jason nodded and me? Well I couldn't coordinate words. Hell, I didn't know if I was going to pass out or maybe even throw up. At this point I think I'm so fucking nervous I could coordinate myself and do both at the same time. I guess Nate and Jason sensed my nerves; they both patted me on the back as the crowd erupted into a chant.

"CONN-ECT THREE! CONN-ECT THREE!" They chanted over and over again. I swallowed hard; it was now or run home like a little girl and be home just in time to watch deep space nine.

The sound guy's passing me my microphone and Nate's grabbing his guitar.

Shit. Jason's already got his and they're getting ready to run on stage.

This sucks.

I really wanted to watch deep space nine.

I cant believe I'm about to re enter my career, it all depends on this one show and I'm standing here, I cant move my damn feet and I'm worrying about what episode of star trek I'm going to miss.

"SHANE, LETS DO THIS" Nate yelled ripping through my thoughts as I moved my feet with incredibly difficulty, god damn they were heavy.

I don't know how I did it. I don't know how I got myself running onto that stage and I sure as fuck don't know how I managed to unglue my throat long enough to even yell

"HOW YOU DOIN, HOLLYWOOD? I WAS JUST WONDERING IF I SHOULD…" I paused as I looked into the waiting faces, my heart was beating so fast I was sure I was about to throw it up onto the face of an expecting fan "PLAY MY MUSIC!" I yelled finally as the crowd erupted into a wave of screams again.

Yep. I still got it.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

"YOU ARENT UNDERSTANDING THE ISSUE AT HAND WILLIAM" I Said in a voice that was jus a touch louder than my usual yelling. I could have blamed it on the fact that Britney Spears was blasting all around me and I also could have blamed it on William who was standing on the opposite side of the bar to me. In fact I could have blamed it on both those factors and come out looking rational, the real reason however was that I had a few drinks and I have the tendency to get a bit loud when I've had a few. It really didn't help that I was agitated either.  
"Seriously, I am having maximum difficulty with the number of boxes currently inhabiting my home" I said leaning over the bar as he poured a drink for a customer on my right.

"You broke into my apartment and stole your guitar back, didn't you?" He smirked passing the drink to the guy. I looked at him in surprise as a tambourine in the song thundered through my ears, I scowled.

I hate having to have conversations like these in his bar, I really do. Even if I can get as many free drinks as I like, I still just don't like it. But I don't have much of a choice today. William has taken the shift for the night and if I want to talk to him then I have to stay here to do it. Sadly enough I also don't have a many friends who will listen to me whine exactly the way William does. Even if it means that I have to put up with Britney Spears and the other "divas" and rappers Will enjoys. Make me deaf now please. Even if _Toxic_ is a rather addictive song...

He glanced up at me. "What, Mitchie?" he asked, giving the drink to the person and starting on another. "You don't happen do be the best person at getting things done, unless its singing and shaking your ass to music"

I continued to glare at him. The man beside me's head shifted and I turned my glare on him. His head snapped back to where it should have been before he began to look me up and down.

"The least you could do is offer to help me" I demanded, glaring around the bar for other on lookers who needed to be glared at. I don't care if this is a gay bar or not, not all the men in this bar are completely gay, or not gay at all for that matter.

My glare deepened. "Here, have another drink." He shoved a margarita my way.

"Well this is grand," I grumbled at him. "Here I am having issues and here you are trying to turn me into an alcoholic." I paused. "Alcohol should not be your tool to comfort me."

"I am not trying to comfort you," he said with a sudden grin. "I am just trying to get you to shut up."

I grabbed the drink and looked moodily at him as I sucked at the straw. "Which is very stupid of you since you know exactly what kind of drunk I am when I am in this state."

His eyes seemed to widen in mock realization and he moved to take my drink away. I pulled it out of his reach. "I thought that you didn't want it," he said, glaring at me now.

"No, I just said that you were trying to turn me into an alcoholic," I said simply, grinning slightly and turning the stool I was on around with my feet.

There were hundreds of bodies moving about to the last strings of Spears' song, all in various stages of dress, flirtation and, well, you know. I have never been able to figure out what the appeal is of all this is. I mean, sure, dancing is fun, but being packed in like sardines with hundreds of other sweaty bodies, moving to music that is so loud that you can't think anymore? Not my cup of tea. That's why I stay at the bar where it is relatively safe. And I say relatively because, as I said before, there are straight men here as well.

I glanced at my watch uneasily; it was 1:45AM when the hell did that happen?

"I think I am going to go home," I declared, Will glanced at me, I glanced at the counter to see several empty glasses in front of me. Where did they all come from? Oh well. I stood up, grabbing my coat. "My head's not feeling so good all of a sudden." I began waving exuberantly to my friend; with no response on his behalf I began my unsteady walk to the door.

"You're not going home by yourself, Mitchie" Will said suddenly, causing me to turn and look at him. He was staring at me dead seriously.

"It's ok Will," I said, smiling at him. "I'm a big girl, I can walk myself home."

"I'm not disputing that," he said, frowning slightly now. "But you're drunk."

"My mother has gotten to you, hasn't she?" I asked sullenly, my shoulders slouching of their own accord. Why does that blasted woman have to try and ruin all my fun? Why does she always have to succeed? Why am I thinking about this right now?

"Just wait right there, I am just going to reassure George that I am not going to disappear on him for good," Will said, turning to walk over to his business partner.

I then walked towards the exit, dodging the people in my way with a lack of ease that should have frustrated me but didn't. My head wasn't quite clear enough to allow me to be frustrated. A few minutes later I was out in the open again. There was only one other person outside with me, leaning against the wall by the door, but I ignored him as I rummaged through my coat pockets and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, another influence that William has thrust on my life. I took a deep breath as the cool air whipped my hair around my face; I exhaled smoke; satisfied completely.

My eyes drifted down and rested on the house of blues, it looked a lot less impressive when the lights weren't on. My eyes meandered their way down towards the ten foot doors and my eyes narrowed, someone was walking out of them. Someone with dark hair. I glanced down on my watch. What kind of loser works this late on a Friday night? I am ignoring the little voice that is reminding me about the several Friday nights I have given up to alphabetize the stock room at the record store.

He walked down the stairs, smirking slightly as his eyes seemed to fall upon me. I froze as my bleary vision focused on the individual. This wasn't possible. I mentally groaned as Shane Gray began making his way towards me.

Why couldn't I have been a good girl and stayed inside the gay bar.

Okay so that didn't come out right.

**A/N** – Didn't mean to leave you hanging! Review PLEAAAASE 8D! I'd love to know what you think. I accept anon reviews too! Please and Thankyou ! x

Mitchie's P.O.V


End file.
